Tsura Kitsune
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Aizen x Gin. Yaoi & Lemon. Ce sourire. Le renard n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Il doit se l'approprier. A n'importe quel prix. Un mélange de sadisme, de cruauté et de luxure, dans un jeu où la victoire n'est pas forcément la meilleure des solutions..


**Titre: Tsura Kitsune**

**Résumé: #Gin x Aizen# **Un sourire étrange. Fabuleux. Inhumain. Un sourire que Gin n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire que le renard veut peindre sur son propre masque. A n'importe quel prix. Un mélange de sadisme, de cruauté et de luxure, dans un jeu où la victoire n'est pas forcément la meilleure des solutions... **Yaoi & Lemon. Gin, Aizen et autres couples.**

**Disclaimer: hélas, les personnages sont toujours à Tite Kubo... ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les torturer! Niark niark! (eh ouais, je suis machiavélique... bon ok je sors!)**

* * *

**Ohayo !**

**Eh oui, me revoici pour un autre yaoi, toujours aussi pervers, toujours aussi lemon ! Il faut dire que nos petits shinigamis m'inspirent particulièrement :p**

**Cette fois-ci, ce sont les traîtres du Sereitei qui se donnent en spectacle... Un jeu sadique et lubrique entre Aizen et Gin, où tous les coups sont permis. Un mélange de manipulation et de perversion qui je l'espère ravira les esprits les plus tordus xD**

**Avant de vous livrer ce chapitre, un petit coucou à Nanamy, qui me supporte, moi et mes idées perverses!**

**Et aussi, un petit clin d'oeil à Youkar: j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fiction, saches que ton pairing est en bonne voie dans ma tête! Venge-toi sur cette fiction pour patienter xD**

**Enfin, j'espère que mes revieweurs et revieuweuses de mes précédents yaoi apprécieront également celui-ci !**

**Bon, je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais d'ici là...**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un sourire inhumain**

**°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°**

Il fait froid. Le sol sur lequel il repose est glacé, et pourtant son corps est brûlant. Quelque chose coule lentement le long de ses membres. Il reconnaît aisément l'odeur si alléchante du sang.

Mais là, c'est différent. C'est son propre sang qui perle sur sa peau. Ces plaies sont les siennes, et il peut nettement sentir la douleur irradier dans tout son corps.

Tournant lentement la tête, il aperçoit un corps à côté de lui, recroquevillé de la même façon sur le sol. Ses mains sont entravées par de lourdes menottes en métal. Un collier de cuir parcourt le frêle cou du garçon allongé à ses côtés. Une chaîne le rattache au mur, l'empêchant de trop s'éloigner. Il respire faiblement.

Fermant les yeux, soupirant de fatigue et de souffrance, Gin se demanda dans un étrange sourire comment il avait pu en arriver là. Après tout, il s'était écoulé si peu de temps. Oui, en quelques semaines, son destin avait changé. S'il avait eu un miroir à portée de main, il ne se serait sans doute pas reconnu. Mais malgré son état, il était heureux. Il était serein. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à cette petite chose qui survivait à quelques mètres de lui, couché à même le sol, tentant de trouver la position qui lui permettrait d'oublier les sévices de son corps et de dormir un peu.

Et dire que tout cela avait si bien commencé...

**°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°**

_« Eh bien, mon petit Kira » avait chuchoté Gin au creux de l'oreille de son subordonné, « on dirait que tes performances diminuent avec le temps... peut être n'ai-je pas bien fait de t'amener jusqu'ici ? Peut être aurait-il mieux valut que tu restes au Sereitei avec tes amis Shinigamis? A moins que tu ne te sois lassé de cet endroit et des faveurs que t'accorde Aizen-sama? »_

_« N...Non, je... je suis désolé, Taichô, laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point de vous suis fidèle, je... » tenta le blond dans un regard à faire pleurer un rocher._

_« Là, là, là » le coupa Ichimaru « Que de lamentations, tu me fatigues, Izuru, vraiment. Je te conseilles de te retirer avant que je ne sois exaspéré pour de bon par ton comportement »._

_Là-dessus, l'ex capitaine au légendaire sourire tourna le dos à son sous-fifre. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour imaginer Kira sortir de la pièce avec des larmes de rage sur les joues et un reflet de honte et de tristesse au fond des yeux._

_Soupirant légèrement, Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver de l'amertume dans ses propres paroles. Même le plaisir qu'il avait pris à torturer Kira n'avait pas réussit à chasser cet arrière-goût au bord de ses lèvres. Car au fond, il trouvait de moins en moins agréable de passer du temps avec son Uke favori. Depuis quelques temps, ses gestes le lassaient, devenant répétitifs, sans aucune nouveauté. Il aspirait à des sensations plus fortes, des émotions plus intenses afin de ranimer la flamme qui se consumait doucement en lui. En y repensant bien, c'était depuis qu'**il** lui avait parlé que le comportement de Gin avait changé. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à espérer plus que ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Depuis qu'Aizen-sama lui avait ouvert les portes d'une vérité qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps réussi à enfouir au fond de lui-même._

_Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Et pourtant, Ichimaru n'avait toujours ressentit que de l'admiration et du respect pour son aîné. Enfin c'est ce dont il s'était persuadé. Aizen-sama avait toujours été proche de lui, mais proche comme un frère, comme le complice de ses quatre cent coups, comme lorsqu'ils avaient provoqué une bagarre entre les deux plus célèbres uke de l'histoire du Sereitei, Kira et Yumichika . Comme lorsqu'ils se lançaient des défis de manipulation et de perversités en tout genre. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Vraiment, Gin avait toujours voulu voir son supérieur ainsi. Il s'en était contenté jusque là._

_A la réflexion, il se demanda comment il avait pu tenir ainsi. Peut être parce qu'Aizen s'était lui aussi toujours complût dans ce rôle. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais cherché plus. Jamais, jusqu'à ce jour. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Aizen lui faisait des remarques, des sous-entendus, il le regardait d'une façon différente. Après avoir longtemps tenté de passer outre un tel changement de comportement, Gin s'était résolu à admettre l'évidence. Il désirait son supérieur. Il le désirait suffisamment pour y penser jour et nuit, pour affecter les caresses de Kira, pour le forcer à chercher dans n'importe laquelle des paroles d'Aizen un sens caché qui lui soit adressé. Et les manières changeantes du chef des arrankars n'allaient pas l'aider à retrouver son sang-froid._

_Gin soupira encore une fois, et posa sa tête sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Le froid lui faisait du bien. Observant d'un œil distrait ses ongles d'un vert d'eau sombre et aiguisés, il se demanda s'ils laisseraient une marque aussi profonde dans la peau d'Aizen que sur Kira. Si son odeur rappelait plus celle du papier qui prend vie à travers le temps, ou plutôt celle du muguet et de l'herbe fraîche sous une brise d'été. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il le possède. Qu'il goûte à son odeur, à la saveur de sa peau. Il l'aurait. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Ce serait l'ultime défi que lui lancerait Aizen: réussir à le manipuler lui, le manipulateur d'âmes, au-delà de son propre corps._

_Cette dernière partie où il jouait son corps et son esprit venait de commencer._

_Fort de cette dernière résolution, Gin se décida à rejoindre Aizen. Il allait dès maintenant poser ses premiers pions sur l'échiquier. Parcourant les couloirs ivoirins de Las Noches, le renard se demanda de quelle façon il allait s'y prendre. Le shinigami à la mèche rebelle serait son plus redoutable adversaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un seul faux pas. Perdu dans ses pensés, il atteignit le bureau de son supérieur plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait escompté. C'est avec un sourire emprunt d'adrénaline et d'appréhension qu'il posa les yeux sur l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Cependant, Gin se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait déjà vu cette silhouette auparavant. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de son supérieur._

_Aizen était sorti, laissant un petit corps étendu sur le sol, les mains liées, les yeux bandés, ses cheveux noirs recouvrant son visage. Un filet de larmes et de sang coulait sur son menton, descendant sur son cou, et rejoignait d'autres plaies plus profondes sur son torse. _

_Plus il s'approchait de cet être, et plus notre ex-shinigami appréciait le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue: le corps tout entier du jeune homme était recouvert de plaies, couvertes d'un liquide blanchâtre et d'amas de cire noire. Silencieusement, il se demanda comment on pouvait autant faire souffrir une personne sans la tuer. Jamais le renard ne s'était risqué à des blessures aussi graves sur Kira. Non pas qu'il aurait déploré la mort de son jouet personnel, mais il aurait été difficile de trouver un remplaçant qualifié au poste du blondinet. Il veillait donc toujours à le préserver un minimum, refoulant ses instincts sadiques et lubriques, repoussant tant bien que mal les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il semblait lui manquer quelque chose depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi il ne se sentait pas entier, et pleinement satisfait. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais permis d'aller au bout de ses fantasmes. Parce qu'il avait bridé son cœur. Parce que son corps ne s'était pas encore élevé à la hauteur de son esprit._

_C'est abasourdi par la réalité qui venait de le percuter qu'il remarqua enfin les efforts que déployaient la petite chose pour communiquer. Il s'approcha d'elle et, voyant qu'elle était bâillonnée, défit les entraves qui l'empêchaient de parler._

_Entre deux sanglots, la chose en question murmura « Remerciez Aizen-sama de ma part » avant d'afficher un grand sourire sur son petit visage. _

_Gin fut frappé par la tonalité de ce sourire. Nulle chaleur ne s'en échappait, ni contentement ni bonheur ne semblait l'irradier. On aurait dit le sourire peint d'une marionnette, immobile, sans âme. Ce sourire était magnifique, douloureux, désespéré: il n'avait plus rien d'humain._

_Frappé par la beauté de cette loque agonisante, Gin s'en éloigna avec frustration. De toute évidence, Aizen s'était amusé ici même..._

_« Bonjour, Gin » s'annonça discrètement le brun, qui était entré derrière son subordonné. _

_« Aizen-san » répondit poliment le renard, cachant derrière son éternel sourire la surprise que lui faisait chaque apparition du shinigami. Vraiment, il allait devoir lutter de toutes ses forces. L'issue de ce jeu promettait d'être fatale._

_« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Hanatarô » continua le premier._

_L'autre jeta un œil vers le petit tas de chair sanguinolente au sol, et acquiesça._

_« En effet. Je suis surpris de ne pas l'avoir croisé plus tôt »_

_« Oh, ce garçon a un don pour la discrétion... n'est-ce pas Hanatarô ? » demanda Aizen._

_Gin perçut un faible hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme._

_Hanatarô... il s'en souvenait maintenant, il l'avait aperçu au Sereitei, souvent pris en dérision par les membres de la onzième division. D'un air songeur, le renard se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser ce shinigami-médecin à suivre Aizen: besoin de reconnaissance? de protection? Si c'était le cas, il devait s'en mordre les doigts... quoi que ce sourire si étrange sur son visage... _

_Gin n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre qualificatif pour ce sourire que « manifestation inhumaine de dépravation et de désespoir ». Il devait en trouver la source. Lui qui souriait si souvent, et pour des raisons si variées, lui qui se cachait derrière un rictus tel un masque faussement inoffensif devait s'approprier ce sourire. Il lui fallait cette expression. Il voulait la sentir sur son visage. Et la seule personne qui pouvait lui offrir ce sourire était devant lui, observant avec un intérêt non dissimulé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Oui, seul Aizen pouvait l'aider à se retrouver pleinement. Et il comptait bien lui arracher ce sourire. De gré ou de force._

_L'homme qui venait d'entrer regardait son subordonné de ses yeux loquaces et pénétrants. Il se demandait si Gin se rendait compte de l'engrenage dans lequel il mettait les pieds. Il avait finalement cédé à ses attentes, et le meilleur moyen de lui montrer ce qu'il avait à y gagner était encore de lui exposer le sourire et la souffrance d'Hanatarô. Au vu du déroulement des évènements, le brun se demanda si son meilleur subordonné était finalement si intelligent que cela. Mais la logique s'arrêtait devant les portes de la chair, et du plaisir insoupçonné qu'on pouvait en tirer. Il n'empêche que ce petit divertissement tombait à pic: il aurait bientôt quelques pantins supplémentaires à ajouter à sa collection..._

_Comme toujours le renard se demandait quelles sombres idées pouvaient bien circuler derrière ces prunelles aux reflets mordorés. Il fut rapidement fixé lorsqu'il entendit les paroles d'Aizen:_

_« Comment va Kira? » Ces trois mots résonnèrent sur un ton doucereux dans son torse._

_« Aussi bien qu'Hanatarô » répondit sadiquement l'homme aux cheveux argentés._

_Dans un sourire mutuel, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, laissant un cafard prêt à être écrasé se remettre doucement de son entretient avec Aizen._

_« Alors, quelle est la raison de ta venue? Tu n'arpentes pas les couloirs de mon palais dans le simple but de te dégourdir les jambes? »_

_« Je pensais vous demander une faveur » commença Gin. Tout allait dépendre de la façon dont son supérieur voyait les choses. _

_« Je t'écoute »_

_Aizen jubilait intérieurement. Il savait la première manche sur le point d'être gagnée._

_« J'aimerai savoir... non, j'aimerai apprendre ce sourire qu'avait votre jouet, avec votre permission j'aimerai comprendre comment une telle expression peut apparaître sur le visage d'un microbe aussi insignifiant qu'Hanatarô »_

_« En effet, il s'agit là d'une capacité toute particulière...Si tel est ton souhait, alors je peux t'aider à le réaliser. La vraie question que je me dois de te poser maintenant est la suivante: souhaites-tu prendre ce risque? »_

_Le souvenir de l'état déplorable du jeune garçon n'effleura qu'un instant l'esprit du renard, qui acquiesça silencieusement, un reflet de gratitude dans les yeux._

**°oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo° °oOo°**

_Rejoignant ses quartiers, Gin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et s'assit sur le lit, sans un seul regard pour le chien blond couché devant lui, sur une couverture à même le sol._

_Caressant distraitement de son pied le pelage du shinigami, qui n'osait pas bouger après les réprimandes qu'il avait reçues un peu plus tôt, il repensa à son entretient avec Aizen. _

_Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, il avait eu l'impression que pour son supérieur, tout était déjà écrit d'avance. Que sa défaite était programmée, sa déchéance inévitable. _

_Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les plans de son supérieur étaient toujours si grandiloquents, si mégalomanes, qu'il lui avait été facile de discerner la facilité avec laquelle il avait concédé à sa requête. D'observer l'éclat victorieux qui dansait sur ses prunelles quand le roi du Hueco Mundo pensait l'avoir capturé dans une main de fer. Mais pour le renard, en ce moment même, la victoire était sienne. Il voyait clair en son jeu. Aizen pouvait bien tenter de le soumettre. Il n'avait plus peur. Les clefs de son destin étaient entre ses doigts._

* * *

**... Alors, verdict ? Ce début vous a-t-il plû ?**

**Une petite review pour partager votre avis ? Soyez francs! Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt en ligne!**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


End file.
